


[Moodboard] Frederick x Abel

by Moodboards by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Hannibal Moodboards [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Lingerie, M/M, Mood Board, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Moodboards%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Hannibal AU: Dr. Abel Gideon x Dr. Frederick ChiltonThey end up in a cell together as inspired by “One Night Stand” by chapscher.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Abel Gideon
Series: Hannibal Moodboards [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	[Moodboard] Frederick x Abel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Night Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377757) by [chapscher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapscher/pseuds/chapscher). 



**Author's Note:**

> {[On Tumblr](https://alwaysmoodboards.tumblr.com/post/625377517039140864/hannibal-au-dr-abel-gideon-x-dr-frederick)}


End file.
